


【授翻】Falling In Love with Him（爱他）

by Echopai



Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice RPF, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Benry, Benry Caffleck, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echopai/pseuds/Echopai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry无法再那样轻易地爱上某人。<br/>他不再是那样的人了。<br/>或许，他自己是这样认为的。<br/>直到他遇见了Ben。<br/>【原址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/6538729】</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】Falling In Love with Him（爱他）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling In Love with Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538729) by [irinawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinawrites/pseuds/irinawrites). 



> 这篇大致是讲迷弟亨丽丽怎么对大本一见钟情（？）暗恋对方的故事，过程小曲折，不想对对方造成困扰，亨亨一直努力不让大本发现，但是爱怎么能轻易掩盖呢？总有人来做出决定。不过结局绝对HE放心（拇指）！  
> 文里一直在探讨爱究竟是什么，人们为之头破血流心碎魂消，也许有怨恨有嫉妒，但是真爱是不会如此的，就像《哥林多前书》里说的：  
> 【Love suffers long and is kind; love does not envy; love does not parade itself, is not puffed up.  
> 爱是长久忍耐、和蔼仁慈。爱不嫉妒，不吹嘘，不自大。  
> Bears all things, believe that things, hopes all things, endures all things.  
> 爱能凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事希望，凡事忍耐。  
> Love never fails.  
> 爱是永不止息。】  
> 欢迎来LOFTER找我玩echosaru.lofter.com/，么么哒(づ￣ 3￣)づ

《Falling In Love with Him（爱他）》

只要你别离开太久，我愿意在这里等你一生。——王尔德

Henry曾觉得爱一个人很容易。当你爱某人，你只要交出一切。不要质疑。不求回报。只是爱。就这么简单。  
他是从他的母亲Marianne那第一次体会到这点。她为了他和他的兄弟们放弃了事业，只围着她的家庭转。这对于一位强大而慈爱的女性来说并不公平。他曾问她为什么要为他们放弃一切，她微笑作答。  
“因为我爱你们。”  
这是个简单、纯粹而精准的答案。Henry也许还对爱懵懵懂懂，但他知道，母亲是他最爱的人。

\- 

Henry还记得Ella，一个来自St. Michae地中海的漂亮棕肤女孩，她是他那个年纪男孩的梦中情人，聪明，坦率，热情。而且，她是他的初恋。  
那时他10岁，她9岁，为一个科学项目参加了学习小组。某个在图书馆的下午，他们注视彼此，笑容暗含深意，Henry不能放过这机会，所以他吻了她。不是罗曼蒂克的那种吻，更像是轻啄一口，不过那对于初吻而言已经足够了。他意识到对某人打开心门如此容易，放开自我，暖流充斥心中。但是，毕竟那是他只是10岁，很久之后，他意识到那并不是爱，而是一时痴迷。  
他们毕业之后说了再见，没有难过，没有眼泪，也没有再会的约定。即使如此，Henry也将永远记得她，这毕竟是他的初恋。

-

Henry曾问过他哥Piers爱一个人感觉如何，而他说：“你还太小，要学的多着呢，小子。”他可能是对的，只是Henry太骄傲（固执）而不愿意承认罢了。所以他决定置之不理。而且，Piers和他的未婚妻是青梅竹马（真是个伪君子！他想），或许他也会这样呢。  
在Stowe，他遇见了Cloe。那时他16岁，不知道自己该做什么。每个男孩似乎都梦想着和学校里最受欢迎的女孩在一起，所以他也为此努力。他们似乎是天生一对，聪明，好看，就像是一对完美的好莱坞小情侣。他们约会了一段时间，Henry告诉自己这是对的，他需要（想要）她。然后一切糟糕起来，她变得要求多多，索取那些Henry无法（不愿）给的，他的专注，他的时间，他的心。  
他知道他对她并不公平，于是他提出分手，让她心碎而愤怒。他们再无交谈，不过他也没再试着联系过她。他放她离开，让她自己治愈伤口继续前行。没过多久她就找到了新男友，而Henry不知道她是否真的爱过他，或是这对她而言也不过是一时冲动。也许每个青少年都经历过这些，他们必须学会爱和冲动之间的区别，亲身体会过从而成熟起来。Henry可能还没完全弄明白，但至少学到了一件事，仅仅因为适合就强迫自己和某人在一起并不是爱——那是借口。  
他本该知道的。他应该听从Piers的建议。可那时他还很小很天真，行事莽撞，轻易地觉得他爱上某人而所为无伤大雅。年幼的孩子怎会明白有时错误和教训需要付出代价呢？  
他在那之后再没和别人约会过，决意不会再让别人心碎。  
Cloe在毕业后和那个人结婚了，而Henry真心地为她高兴。

-

他的父亲Colin曾说爱猝不及防，如果它来了，你就要抓住机会。父亲一直是他的英雄，他的话对Henry意义非凡。  
于是在交往两年后，他决定向女友Ellen求婚。他以为这就是了，他爱她，他很开心很满足，就像他父亲说的，抓住机会来和她在一起。但生活不总是按计划来。一年后她取消了订婚。媒体写他如何专注于事业和满脑子追名逐利。他不在乎那些花边小报，自从他决定了要成为演员之后就已经接受了这点。他知道人们谈论他的私人生活。这也是演员的一部分。可他们不知道他在每个想到这段失败关系的夜晚独自哭泣，不知道他如此爱她而她并不，不知道他冲回家向母亲寻求帮助或者只要一个拥抱也好，不知道他要求（恳求）Ellen再给他一次机会即使他做的一切都是因为爱她。他们永远不会知道当他知道她有了新的恋人时他心碎成齑粉，不会知道他祈求上帝让他不再痛苦。  
他应该有所保留的，留下一部分来让他能再修复他的心，可他被教导说要付出一切，要不求回报地爱，而现在他无法找到一块完好的部分，无法重建，只剩一个被痛楚和心碎包裹的人躯壳。  
这段经历让Henry逐渐明白爱究竟意味着什么。当你得不到回应时，那将多么可怕。

-

时光流逝，身边人来来去去，Henry变得更保护自己。那些只因为一瞬火花或者几句低语的“我爱你”就飞速开始关系的日子一去不返。心伤让他在生活中做决定时更加强大，更加成熟。  
他开始筑起心防。旧时经历带来的痛苦令人无法承受，他发誓再也不会让自己陷入那样的境地。几乎输掉一切。几乎死去。  
人们认为他寡言难懂，对周围的人只展示少数自我。他的朋友尊重这一点，而他的爱人对此不满，指责他对他们太过冷淡。他理解他们的苦楚。他真的懂。但仍对此听之任之。谁在乎他们怎么想？他只想保护自己。他不能再那样轻易地爱上别人。  
他不再是那样的人了。  
或许，他自己是这样认为的。  
直到他遇见了Ben。

-

Henry第一次见到Ben是在奥斯卡名利场晚宴上。他原先不想来（实话说，他还不够资格参加奥斯卡颁奖礼呢），但是经纪人说这是必需的。Dallas如此称呼其为社交网。他说Henry需要拓展他的交际圈，来被其他明星所知，要习惯有钱名人的生活方式。他不完全同意Dallas的说法，但还是屈从了。毕竟这也是作为演员的一部分。此外他正在拍《钢铁之躯》，所以也许在晚宴上他还可以顺便安利一下自己和这部片子。  
几段和制片人或演员之间的简短交谈之后，他的眼睛终于落在那个站在角落里拿着奥斯卡的留胡须的男人神杀。他并不难被发现或认出：毕竟，他是一位有名的电影明星，还是此时焦点。凭借一部他自导自演自制的电影获得了最佳影片奖。这真是一个极其优秀的成绩，Henry为此发自内心地敬慕他。  
他注意到Ben脸上带着笑意——感恩、同时又骄傲着。他应得的。考虑到他职业上和生活中经历过的那些，从一个小报趋之若鹜的对象到受人尊重交口称赞的导演，这是个了不起的成就。  
Ben正和George Clooney低声谈话，大概是关于他们的电影或是什么A-list明星们该谈的东西。他似乎有些疲倦但依然英俊，即使是在他现在的年纪，他就如同醇酒般越酿越香。外表上仍有那种少年特质，只是显露得更古典而稳重。他看上去棒极了，身材高大，肩膀宽阔，坚毅——  
Henry皱起眉头。天啊，他忽然意识到他刚才一直凝视着Ben。  
他看见Gerage离开，让Ben落单了。想到这可能是唯一一次的机会，他抛开顾虑，走向那个男人。毕竟，结识一个有名的演员和导演（即使他觉得他魅力非凡）总是好的。说不定以后Ben会让他参与他的某部电影，谁知道呢。  
“你好。我是Henry，Henry Cavill。”  
Ben看上去有点惊讶，但笑着说道，“噢，嗨，我是Ben——”  
“Affleck。我知道。恭喜你！那是部很棒的电影。”  
又一个微笑，“谢了。你最近在饰演超人，对吧？”  
Henry脸红了。绝对脸红了。噢天呐。太难为情了。  
“呃，是的。”  
Ben对他大大地咧嘴一笑，“我看了《钢铁之躯》，你演的很不错。”  
Henry的脸更红了，像个番茄。像个熟透了的红得要命的番茄。“我——呃，谢谢。”  
Ben给了他一个大大的微笑，轻拍了一下他的肩膀。一个助理走近对Ben低语了几句，他点头来礼貌地告辞。Henry也点头回应，但双眼追随另一个人，直到他走到房间中央他妻子身边。  
这不过是一个小小的对话，非常简短又公式，就像他和别的演员之间发生的一样。可不知怎么，Henry感觉到满心温暖、头晕目眩。  
当Ben表扬他的时候他的脸有多红啊。Ben是那么的谦逊又风趣，和他遇到的其他演员完全不同。他怎么能笑得那么迷人。  
Henry没想过他会铭记此事。是很久很久之后他才切实地意识到。  
就是从那一刻起，他数年建起的心墙开始土崩瓦解。只是那时，他对此无知无觉。 

-

接到Zack的电话是在一个慵懒的周日午后，来告诉他谁会在BVS里出演他的对手蝙蝠侠，然后他真的惊呆了。过了好几分钟对话才继续，这有点尴尬（他听见了Zack问他还好吗），但是他此时能想到的只有他马上就能和Ben fucking Affleck共事了！他如此敬佩（并暗自着迷）的人会和他参与同一部电影，作为亿万富翁Bruce Wayne，作为神秘的黑暗骑士，作为冷酷讨厌的蝙蝠侠。  
整整一天他满脑子都是这件事。  
然后Henry感到一阵恐慌。  
那就是说，他必须做好心理（和感情上的）准备。 

-

那是个咖啡约会。不完全是。Zack邀请他们喝杯咖啡，以正式地为他们互相引见。Zack说他们必需熟悉起来才能产生化学反应，也有利于培养良好的工作关系。所以，严格意义上这不能算约会，更像是一个工作会议。但Henry更想称其为约会。怎么说他可也是要和Ben一起喝咖啡，以及和他们的导演一起，不过这可以忍受。三人约会也可以啊。于是Henry坚持（至少对他来说）这是个约会。  
Ben来的时候给他们带了一些咖啡袋。他说这是受他的基金援助的城市Congo的特产。Henry觉得这很迷人、慷慨又善良，像Ben这样的超级巨星会坚持将他的时间和辛辛苦苦赚来的钱用以帮助那些贫困的人。也许那不是全部的理由。也许他就是情人眼里出西施。有点被爱冲昏了头。但是Ben就在这里，在他（当然，还有Zack）面前，而且他还挂着那种温和亲切的微笑。Henry第一次遇见他时那种微笑。  
他第一次发现，他的心竟能够跳得那么激烈。

-

常言说，当你和一个极具吸引力的人近距离相处时，你会不自主地盯着他看，这是真的。因为这就是Henry在训练场上花了一个小时做的事。目瞪。口呆。不知羞耻。但这难道是他的错吗？Ben和他的教练Rehan在角落举重。为了角色来锻炼肌肉，以符合蝙蝠侠的理想体型，所以，基督耶稣啊，他看上去光芒万丈。  
他稍微向往了一下被那具身体紧紧拥抱会是什么感觉。想触摸那些强健的肌肉，或是被那双坚实的臂膀钳制住。  
他的教练Mark一定是因为发现他的偷看而窃笑。  
“真不幸，Zack希望蝙蝠侠比超人更壮一些，所以Ben的训练比你的重多了。”  
“喔-嗯。”  
“嘿，Cavill，专心！”  
Henry脸红了，不情愿地把目光转回来。对。专心。他应该专心做自己的训练因为这才是他来这的原因，训练，而不是盯着另一个人举重。可在那边的Ben，上身赤裸，大汗淋漓，所以训练对他来说实际上比教练认为的还要艰难。 

-

Zack Synder去死吧。  
他可能曾是世界上最棒的人，慷慨地提供给他一个出演最出名的漫画超级英雄的机会，但是，他真的是个混蛋。  
因为他现在，奉Zack之命，在Ben的拖车里，和这个魅力非凡的演员，二人独处，来对台词。  
天啊。他的心都要跳出来了。  
当然，Ben对于他的内心凌乱毫不知情，待他非常专业又友善。Henry努力地集中注意力，他真的有，像Clark Kent的那样读出台词，尽他所能地避免看向另一个人的淡褐色眼睛。  
Ben大概是注意到了他的拘谨和生硬的演技，忽然决定坐到他身边。可能有一点点太近了，因为Henry真的可以闻到他的须后水的香味而且他真的很想亲他一下。  
“你还好吗？”Ben关切地问。  
Henry强颜欢笑着，因为他很好。他没哪里不对劲。完全没有。如果有（因为实际上就是如此），他也不会承认的。关于他的个人感情，绝不。向该死的Ben Affleck，绝对不。  
“呃，只是有点紧张。”  
“紧张？为什么？”  
因为你离我太近了。因为你闻起来超棒。因为我想亲你。因为——  
“因为你是两次奥斯卡得主。”  
Ben的笑声回荡在房间里，“我是因为编剧和最佳影片得奖的，而不是演技。我又不是Daniel Day Lewis或者Tom Hanks。没什么好紧张的。”  
你当然可以这样说了。“但是你是老兵，经验丰富，而我只是个新人。”  
Ben微笑了，Henry为此无声地诅咒他，因为这就是他最害怕（想要）看到的东西。  
“我就只是Ben，你只是Henry，两个普通人。演员也是人啊。”  
这么多年他建起心墙，这么多年试图保护他敏感易碎的心，而此刻，只是一语，只是一眼，就让一切崩塌。  
Henry忽然明白了——他呼吸困难，手足无措，一种温暖美好的感觉充斥全身。  
这就是爱。  
Henry爱上了一个人。 

-

如果世上真有上帝的话，他一定不喜欢Henry。  
否则怎么要让他爱上一个有妇之夫呢？  
Henry当然知道他的妻子（谁会不知道令人惊叹的Jennifer Garner？）他知道他有三个可爱的孩子（他google的）。见鬼，他注意到他手指上的戒指（他观察到的）。这些都是警告，红色闪光的那种大字号的警告。告诉他要停下来。他该死应该躲远一点。可每当他看到Ben的时候，他的心都在狂跳。你可以控制的你的行为，你的话语，可控制不了你的心。因为心就是随心所欲，不是吗？  
他命中注定如此的。他一定是在老天播撒幸运或者决策力的时候喝醉了。或者一定某人是用了什么邪门歪道来玩弄他的人生。  
他应该在无法挽回之前收手的，在他太爱他之前。世上有那么多单身男女。对他而言要电话号码或者成功邀约又不难。要知道，他是个名人，而且长得绝对不难看。他可以带人回家。他必须这样做来把Ben赶出脑海，然后他就能忘记这整个狂热的苦恋了。  
因为已经越来越危险了。他的感情几近失控。  
可当Ben邀请他晚上去喝杯咖啡，他没有（无法）拒绝。因为心，就是随心所欲啊。 

-

Laurence知道了。天才的Laurence Fishburne知道了。  
他真的知道了吗？  
Henry可能有点疑神疑鬼。Laurence不可能知道他对Ben隐秘的迷恋（渴望）。他没有为有机会和他上床而为这位奥斯卡得主举办聚会。不，这个聚会只是Laurence心血来潮办的聚会中的一个罢了，就像他们在拍《钢铁之躯》时那个一样。对。这是个为演员和工作人员们的聚会，而不是给他和Ben的。  
Laurence在旁边和Jesse聊天，而他和Amy在一块，她大概正说着有关她今早吃到的点心（那味道只应天上有），而他心不在焉。忙于看着吧台那边Ben正和他们的摄影师Larry交谈，一些关于电影制作的事也许？不过他听到他们说到了球场，上赛季错过了之类的，啊哦——棒球。是了，他们肯定在讲波士顿红袜队（Red Sox）。  
“地球呼叫Henry，你没事吧？”  
他惊讶地回望Amy，她看上去被逗乐了。  
“如果你想聊聊棒球也可以啊，我不介意的，我喜欢棒球。”  
和棒球无关，Amy。在聊棒球的那个人才是重点，该死。  
“不，不用。抱歉，我走神了，我喜欢点心，我们就聊聊点心吧。”  
Amy大笑，“随便啦。我要去拿点伏特加，你有什么想要的吗？”  
Henry感激地微笑，“不用了。”  
Amy点点头，走向吧台。很Ben很近。他最近发现他的五感总专注于Ben，并为此懊恼不已。Amy不介意这事真是万幸，否则她可能就要想他到底怎么了。不过Amy很擅长察言观色，他可不能让她知道了。他不能让任何人知道。  
Ben还在和Larry说话，而Laurence也在，令人惊讶（他刚刚不还在附近的吗？一定是在他和Amy聊天的时候过去加入了他们）他们还在谈论着红袜队。对棒球完全不了解（只有足球知识），Henry好奇关于一个队能有多少话题，不过就从他们聊天的方式来看，肯定很有趣——Ben似乎心情相当愉悦（毕竟这是他最喜欢的球队），脸上带着Henry深爱着渴求着的那种笑容。  
注意到Ben向他走来时Henry才发现他肯定又走神了。什么？怎么会？迷你型心脏病要发作了！  
“嘿，Laurence说你喜欢棒球？”  
啊哦？“我对棒球一无所知。”  
Ben看上去有些困惑，“这真是怪了。”  
“不过——”他顿了顿，“我很乐意去了解它。”  
Ben笑了。噢，那个笑容，就是它。然后Henry恍然他正和Ben一起坐在沙发上，而后者正积极地向他介绍棒球简史和基本规则。他们的话题从体育活动转到表演事业再到个人爱好，然后他唯一能记得的就是人们正在散场了。他们一定已经聊了好几个小时，可Henry觉得就像只过了几分钟。开心时刻总是分外短暂。  
Ben看了看表，叹了口气，“真不想结束，Henry，不过我必须回家了。我们明天再聊，晚饭时如何？”  
Henry面朝他站着。不，他才没有笑得那么开心呢。“好啊，一言为定（It’s a date）。”  
Ben停下脚步盯着他。Henry脸红了，希望地上能有个坑来让他钻进去。  
接着Ben笑起来。那个、微笑。“恩，一个约会。”  
他看着男人离开然后倒进沙发。就在刚才，他是和Ben定好共进晚餐，还把它称之为约会了吗？这不可能是真的。他听见心砰砰砰跳。简直难以置信。他对Ben提出约会而他同意了。  
“我本来想明天约你去看电影来着，不过我猜我来晚了？”  
Henry抬起眼，Laurence在他旁边看着他。见鬼。他一直在那儿吗？他是不是——？  
“终于约他出去了，我真为你高兴。”  
Henry瞪大眼睛。怎么会？这见鬼地是发生了什么？他想说些扯淡的理由，而Laurence只是露出一个狡黠的微笑，对他眨眨眼就走掉了。真相像一记直拳打在他脸上。  
所以，是的。天才的Laurence Fishburne知道了。

-

这次是中餐。  
上一次是法式大餐。有时候是意式佳肴，或者英式菜品。今天则是中国菜。  
Ben说Google到这里是Detroit最好的中餐馆。实话说Henry并不在意。他不在乎食物是不是太油了，味精是不是放得太多，餐厅吵吵闹闹拥挤不堪，或是人们也许会看穿他们简陋的伪装（棒球帽和墨镜）。（看来超人的伪装真的有用不过这真的不重要。）  
这些天Henry对诸事都相当宽容。尤其是和Ben有关的时候。  
他们的友谊约会（对他并不是）是一种新鲜、独特的，他一直渴望着的东西。他们可以聊些蠢到爆的话题还乐在其中。他不知疲倦，兴致勃勃，想知道关于那个人的一切。  
与此同时，Ben从未让他失望。他乐于分享，对Henry坦率又体贴。时光流逝，Henry越来越不能说服自己这只是友人、而非恋人的约会情景。  
他觉得自己像个害了相思病的少年，每分每秒都想在暗恋对象面前展现自己，对方说一个笑话他就可以笑到几乎发病。Henry在心里争辩说笑话来就是很诙谐滑稽所以他才笑的，这绝对和Ben的笑容无关，和他讲述时的雀跃无关，和他看到Henry理解了那些蠢蠢的俏皮话时眼神发亮无关。绝对是的。和那些毫无关系。不能是那样。不该是那样。因为一旦成真，一切就完了。Henry无可救药了。  
他想知道他的签语饼会是什么样的。对于此情此景，大概会是：  
「别对不属于你的人痴心妄想。」  
「被爱之人永远不知求爱之心。」  
「完美，但是已婚。」  
「苦海无边啊，亲爱的。」  
「毫无希望，不如放弃。」  
这个清单还可以继续下去，不过他已经无所谓了，他再也不在乎了，因为Ben看上去很喜欢他的炒河粉，而这对Henry来说已经足够了。他意识到学会取舍。重视那些微小的，他能拥有的东西。Ben的小玩笑，Ben温暖人心的笑容，Ben无穷无尽的故事。那才是重要的东西。  
“在想什么呢？”  
Henry吓了一跳，莞尔，“只是有些好奇。”  
Ben也以笑容报之，“关于什么？”  
“生活，还有我们的未来。”关于你。你和我。  
Ben思索什么似的端详他，“幸好我们有签语饼。”  
Henry大笑，为Ben的无知无觉感谢上苍，他掰开一块饼干。  
「弱水三千，只取一瓢。」（In a crowded room, my eyes always search for you.）  
Ben定定地看着他，神色庄重，Henry觉得心思被他一览无余。多谢你了签语饼，去死吧。他什么都没说，只是沉默着，然后他放下筷子，掰开了他的签语饼。  
接着那个笑容再一次浮现在他脸上。那是Henry学到要珍惜的东西。Henry深爱的东西。  
「自始至终，吾爱唯你。」（It has always been you.）

-

Henry曾听说，陷入爱河会让你的大脑停止工作。  
此言不假。因为每当他和Ben在一块，所有事都变得无理可据。好像发生任何事的都顺理成章，就如同拼图碎片之间的契合般完美。  
是Ben像没有明天一样吻了他。是无人注意时短暂的牵手。是眼神相接时交换饱含爱意的目光。是在酒店房间里隐秘又热烈地共赴云雨。  
理性皆因世事无情。他不愿去听、不愿去想的残酷现实。假若那些仅是子虚乌有，他们就可以只是相爱的一对恋人。无可批判，无可指责，只是Henry和Ben。Ben和Henry。两个人。

-

Ben是个复杂的人。  
他喜欢又憎恶政治。他喜欢谈论中东动态。他喜欢早起晨跑然后再睡一小时。他喜欢披萨加双倍意大利辣香肠和芝士，吃得太多又对此抱怨。他喜欢红袜队，讨厌扬基队。他喜欢收集老式的吃豆子和杀虫大战游戏可老忘记收在哪里。他爱盛夏阳光，日升日落。他喜欢做慈善，有空就耗在基金会。他容易受伤，总是想太多。他喜欢对人生坎坷及如何克服它们提供建议。他是一个忠诚的朋友，愿意为需要帮助的人做任何事。  
Ben的性格矛盾多样，但同时他又只是Ben——难懂的，美好的，普通人。  
还很养眼。  
Henry试着把这些拼凑成一个完整的Ben。他想尽可能长久地铭记所有和Ben有关的细枝末节，把它们留存在心。  
因为Ben是那么复杂，而Henry，与之相对地，很简单。  
Henry爱Ben。

-

有一次Ben把他的孩子们带到片场来了。  
Violet觉得很无聊。Sarah兴致勃勃。Samuel兴奋极了。  
他们都是家教良好又甜美可爱的好孩子，所以剧组人员都不介意。Henry也是如此，不过更是因为他们是Ben的孩子。他们是他最珍视的宝贝，Henry真的很（太）高兴能见到他们了。  
他和他们聊天，拥抱，带他们去服装室，把他们引见给同事们。他想让所有人都看到他们有多棒而他是如此为他们自豪。这好像有点可悲，考虑到他们实际上毫无联系，不过Henry不在乎。他太高兴了。  
而他把孩子们送回Ben的拖车时，水月镜花一瞬消融。  
Jen走过来，为带孩子们到处玩道谢。  
他眨眨眼点点头，离开了拖车。  
Alanis Morissette在《讽刺（Ironic）》里关于遇见你的梦中情人那句歌词是什么来着？  
噢，对。「就像是遇见你的梦中情人，还同时看到他的美丽妻子。 」  
真棒。

-

Henry喜欢适度的神秘，却又忍不住去看剧透。翻到书的最后一页。把电影快进。他们最后在一起了吗？英雄成功拯救世界了吗？那是个圆满结局吗？他求知欲太强，受不了一知半解。  
所以当那晚的情事比以往更长，Ben如此投入，爱意深浓。Henry知道有些事已然发生。不同往日的吻。逡巡不去的爱抚。像要骨肉交融般的拥抱。  
就好像Ben正努力坚持。  
就好像他正试图阻止无法改变的命运。  
Henry不知道，而他憎恨未知。

-

“你觉得蝙蝠侠爱超人吗？”  
Ben抬高眉毛，“我觉得蝙蝠侠喜欢超人。”  
Henry耸耸肩，（不知为何）感到有点生气，“你没有回答我的问题。”  
Ben哼哼，“你明知道超人爱着Lois，而不是蝙蝠侠。”  
Henry皱眉，“可我问的是蝙蝠侠爱超人吗。”  
Ben叹了口气。被他打败了。“作为朋友的那种，我觉得。”  
Henry想说什么又闭上嘴。过了一会，他说。  
“蝙蝠侠很可能有氪石，他只是藏起来了，但我觉得超人不会因此心生龃龉。如果他能信任某个可置他于死地的人，那一定是蝙蝠侠。”  
Ben点点头，被弄糊涂了似的，“所以……你是在自问自答？”  
Henry叹息，“不。我是在说超人爱蝙蝠侠。可我想问蝙蝠侠爱超人吗？”  
Ben张大眼睛，似乎察觉到了什么，可他没有回答。

-

Henry已经预料到会有这么一天了。他只是不愿去想。所以当一切真的发生时，仍让他感到心神巨颤。  
“该结束了，Henry。”  
Henry点点头，拒绝去看他的眼睛。他害怕Ben会发现的他的世界正在坍塌，而他几乎无法坚持，心处崩溃边缘。取而代之地，他选择盯着Ben身后的墙壁。  
“你会没事的，对吗？”  
不。你看不出我就要死去吗？“当然，别担心。”  
Ben看上去忧心忡忡，但仍点头默许，然后离开。Henry就那样盯着那面墙直至天明。

-

Henry Cavill是个演员。虽然没拿过奥斯卡，不过他还是有点演技的。  
评论家和粉丝们都称赞他对于Clark Kent的演绎。他们说他做的不错，说他是最接近Christopher Reeve的演员，说他的表现难以置信地好。  
因为无论他有多么心碎，无论他感到多么痛苦又沮丧——Henry Cavill是个演员。  
他一直这样提醒自己。在他和Ben一起对台词时，在他们一起演戏时，在他们和工作人员聚餐时。  
Henry Cavill是个演员。他不该失态。

-

Henry绝不会错过他的母亲的生日派对。无论是在大考将至，女友生日还是这一次、一部大制作拍摄进行中。所以Henry百般努力来让Zack允许他周末回英国。为此付出了为数众多的请求和承诺，当然了。  
派对很盛大，亲友众多，或许有点过度热闹了。他不太确定他们是到底为了母亲、抑或是为了他才来到这里，似乎人们对他的热情超过了寿星。这点惹恼了他，但被按照完美绅士路线养大，所以即使一点也不想理睬那些人，他表现得正好相反。  
无穷无尽的热情问候和对话终于告一段落，精疲力竭的Henry悄悄地回到了后院。伪装真的太消耗气力了。  
“你怎么在这？宴会在里面呢。”  
Henry转过身，看见母亲向他走来。她一定是注意到他从宴会上消失了。“只是想呼吸点新鲜空气，妈妈。”  
Marianne点点头，“你能来我很高兴。”  
“我也是。”  
她对他微笑，轻柔地拍拍他的后背。静静地看着他，过了一会，她清清嗓子，“发生什么了，宝贝？”  
Henry叹了口气，不知道为什么过了这么多年、母亲仍能对他了如指掌。  
“Mum，你说爱究竟是什么？”  
Marianne看上去很惊讶，“噢，这是个很深奥的问题。”  
“随便说点什么都好。随便什么。”Henry绝望地恳求道。  
Marianne凝视着他，婉约一笑，“很多尝试去定义爱的人都以失败告终。事实如此——爱、就是爱。它是你为之努力的，是你渴求的，你感受到的东西。”  
Henry做了个深呼吸，感觉在母亲面前他仍是孩童，“可你怎么确定那就是真爱？怎么知道什么时候该坚持？什么时候该放手？”  
Marianne面朝花园思考着。他大概将苦痛、孤寂和心碎显露无疑。“我的孩子，爱可能有很多种解释，”她笑着说，“而在我看来，真正的爱是知足——‘得之我幸，失之我命’——我是这么想的。”  
Henry的心为之颤抖，突然间几乎无法呼吸。  
像是已然了解了他的遭遇，她继续用那种慈爱温暖的声音说道，抚慰他的伤口，“当你爱的人和另一个人执手相伴，而你仍为他的幸福由衷地高兴时，这就是爱了。”  
Marianne转过身，神情略带忧伤又充满理解，由于他们的身高差，Henry必须弯下腰来才能让她紧紧拥抱他。  
“我知道这并不容易，但一切都会好的，亲爱的。首先你要允许自己难过。这是你的权利。哭出来也没关系。”  
Henry已经很久没有哭过了。

-

“他们要离婚了。”  
Henry把目光从剧本上移开，Amy看着手机说道。  
“所以这大概就是他最近心情低落的原因了，”她继续说，“他说他们考虑这件事有一阵了。”  
“唔？”  
Amy耸耸肩，用一种Henry难以描述的神情盯着他。  
“小报说那是因为他和保姆有染。我觉得并非如此。”  
“Amy……”  
Amy急匆匆地打断了他，“你知道Ben不是那种人。他不可能为了某个无足轻重的人而放弃他的家庭。他一定是为了他真正的爱着的人。”  
“我们为什么要说这个？”Henry不解（警惕）地问。她距真相很（过分）近了。  
“我只是觉得该让你知道。”  
Henry吞咽了一下。“知道什么？”  
“他为他的爱人离婚了。”  
Henry几乎忘了Amy有多么擅长辨识人心了。他只希望（祈祷）她是对的。

-

漫展。他们要去漫展了。Zack说他们为了粉丝必须去。Henry很乐意去参加漫展。它有种神奇的魔力。也许是因为漫迷们都很激情澎湃，也许是因为它的宗旨，也许是因为那总有很多新奇玩意。Henry说不上来。他就是兴奋。  
他审视今早他的造型师带来的衣服。他该穿什么呢？白色polo衫，还是黑条纹衬衫？或者超人套装？话说服装师会让他借来用用吗？  
敲门声打断了他的思绪，而当打开门后，Henry大脑一片空白。  
“我能进来吗？”  
Henry凝视着Ben。高大的板着脸的超级巨星Ben Fucking Affleck站在他面前，而他浮现出的第一个想法是‘天啊他看上去真棒’。他们上一次这样看着彼此还是在什么时候？Henry真的想不起来，因为此时此刻他唯一能想到的就是Ben，在他的房间里，孤身一人。  
“呃，当然了。”  
Henry当然会让他进来了。他很久之前就让Ben走进他的心，从没想过要放弃，即使对方曾说（要求）他该这样做。  
“我知道我说过该结束了，我必须那样做，可我……我就是无法释怀。我以为我做得到，可我没法忘掉你，若无其事地继续生活，因为从我遇见你的那刻起，一切都不同了。”  
“Ben——”  
“不，Henry，让我说完。”Ben请求道，他的眼神真挚、诚恳又脆弱，Henry无法移开视线。“你知道的——我想回到正轨。我要为我的家庭和孩子考虑。所以我决定不能这么下去了。我必须对Jen坦白。我必须让她知道我做过什么和我的理由。”  
Henry忽然觉得豪情万丈。他觉得这回轮到他来说，你活该！你可是有家庭的人！你来就是为了当面告诉我这些吗！滚吧Ben我要开始新生活了。  
可开口时，他说，“你为什么要那样做？”  
“因为我是个傻瓜，行事莽撞，因为……我爱上了一个人。”  
当他走上前，缩短了他们之间的距离，Henry屏住呼吸。Ben微笑着——Henry最爱的微笑。那是为他而存在的笑容。只为他。  
“而且，现在，我依然爱着他。”

-

Henry觉得他差不多能算个爱情专家了。  
他体验过浪漫和心碎，成功度过了其中绝大多数，余下的就勉勉强强了，不过他总能找到什么方法重新站起来，继续生活。  
但无论是他的经验、他读过的书、他写下的笔记，都无法让他预见他会爱上Ben。  
那就像是你第一次学会呼吸。那是一种陌生的感觉，它毫无预兆、来势汹汹，掠夺了他的心。它很可怕，令人痛苦，可同时又是世界上最美好的东西。  
Ben是他的阳光，温暖明媚，他用他的爱、关心和呵护照耀着他。Henry对此惜若珍宝，让那感觉包裹他的周身，他的心，他的全部。  
所以Henry可能是对的。爱就是要交出一切。不要质疑，不求回报。就这么简单。

FIN


End file.
